


say hi to god for me

by vinndetta



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Introspection, POV Alternating, Song Lyrics, Song: I Am Damaged (Heathers)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 21:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20918981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinndetta/pseuds/vinndetta
Summary: "Our love is God," JD says one last time, eyes focused only on Veronica Sawyer.





	say hi to god for me

**Author's Note:**

> i have never once read a heathers fanfiction but i saw a scene on youtube [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YV3MEChBens) and i immediately thought of this fic. enjoy.

The irony in this situation is that Veronica never got to write her _own _suicide note.

After writing so many, for everyone other than herself, it's the irony that makes her laugh, that makes her choke on her own spit. She's never written one for herself, although she's considered it before, if she'll ever admit that to anyone. 

Veronica hears a noise behind her.

She spins around.

_JD._

-

"Smart girl," JD bitterly laughs, eyeing the bomb that Veronica clutches to her body tightly. He notes that she looks as if she'd rather die than part with it, which is the ironic part because she would _die_ if she doesn't part with it. 

On the spur of the moment, he decides that he _cannot_ allow that.

"Bring the trigger bomb out here to the football field and nobody dies." He pauses, thinking. "Except you if you keep holding onto that thing," he adds.

"I don't deserve to live," Veronica mumbles.

"I respectfully disagree." JD frowns, holding out his hand, gesturing towards the bomb. "Now give it to me."

He walks closer, and Veronica stumbles, her leg injured apparently. They both land on the ground, and Veronica's laying on the ground, leaning away from JD. He can see that Veronica doesn't want to let go.

And that goes against everything in his plan.

"Stay away," she spats.

JD raises an eyebrow. "Or what?"

Evidently, Veronica doesn't have a response to that.

-

"**I am damaged, far too damaged, b****ut you're not beyond repair."**

Veronica frowns, holding the bomb tighter. 

**"Stick around here...**" JD smiles, words and movements soft. "**Make things better... 'c****ause you beat me fair and square.**"

Veronica silently lets JD take the bomb, watching as the man stands up, holding the bomb to his chest.

"**Please stand back now.**"

Veronica blinks.

She struggles a bit to get up, and she thinks to herself how funny this is, two injured teenagers trying to deal with a bomb set at their high school. The irony of how the two lame, broken high-school students were the ones who held fate in their hands. Veronica doesn't think she's ever been this close to being able to control anyone else's fate, much less this many oblivious people just up above them.

Veronica stands up, slightly straightening her back as much as she can.

She looks up, to see a trembling JD.

She doesn't think she's ever seen him like this before.

"**... ‘Little further.**"

Veronica frowns, limping back a bit, to lean on the wall to give her at least some posture that doesn't hurt her to maintain. She looks towards the ground, trying to focus and ground herself. Her breathing is still heavy from the intensity of the past few moments.

"**Don't know what this thing will do..." **JD says, sounding contemplative. 

-

"**Hope you'll miss me, w****ish you'd kiss me..." **

Veronica's head jerks up, so JD can now see her eyes widen in panic as she makes immediate eye contact with him.

"... **Then you'd know I worship you.**"

"**I'll trade my life for yours.**"

"**Oh my God—**" Veronica whispers.

"**And once I disappear ...**"

"**Wait, hold on—**" Veronica says louder, cutting in.

JD can feel a tear running down his cheek. He closes his eyes. "**Clean up the mess down here.**"

"**Not this way!**" Veronica tries to cut in again.

JD squeezes his eyes shut tightly. He deserves this.

Veronica runs towards him, dropping everything to clutch onto him, as if she doesn't want him to leave, doesn't want him to sacrifice his life for him. But it's too late; he's already decided that this is the only way that he can repent for his actions. He placed this bomb here, and now he must hold the responsibility of his actions on his shoulders. Even if it means this. Even this. 

"**Our love is God,**" he whispers.

Veronica pulls him into a kiss - their last kiss on this planet, in this lifetime. "**Our love is God,**" he says against her lips.

Veronica has and deserves a life after this.

He doesn't.

He's far too damaged to start healing, to even pretend to live a normal life.

"**Our love is God.**" JD opens his eyes, in horror as he realizes that the countdown is getting close to zero, and if she doesn't leave soon, then -

Instead of being right in front of him, Veronica is still in the same spot, leg bent and leaning against the wall.

"**Our love is God.**"

JD manages a grin, a grimace most likely. He's never been this close to death, and he's certainly never imagined that this was how his life was going to end. Maybe if his mom was around, or if his dad was better, then maybe things would be better. He could truly let himself love Veronica, if he was a better person, if he wasn't the mess that he was. Maybe things could have been better in an alternate timeline.

But this is the timeline he's in.

At least Veronica is here, and he can die looking at the woman that he loves. 

"... **Our love is God,**" JD says one last time, eyes focused only on Veronica Sawyer.

-

Veronica doesn't know if soulmates exist.

She doesn't want to find out.

"**Say hi to God**," she breathes out.

Then everything explodes with brightness, but Veronica, later, can only remember it as the light leaving her world.

**Author's Note:**

> _alt/optional ending:_
> 
> "**Where have you been? People were saying you killed yourself.**"
> 
> "**You look like hell.**"
> 
> Veronica managed a small smile. Hell is a long way from here. JD's gone, probably disintegrated, and... well, with everything she's done, she might as well go to hell. 
> 
> After all, she might find JD there.
> 
> "**... I just got back.**"
> 
> -
> 
> talk to me @vinndetta on tumblr! feedback in the form of kudos/comments/bookmarks make my heart go doki-doki LOL


End file.
